A Redhead in the White House
by Micke1988
Summary: Ron Have a few problem when to enter the Oval Office with his food delivery. And later Will Du shows up and causes quite a few problems, and why is Shego so overprotective of Kim. Read and find out
1. A Redhead in the White House

I do not own any of the characters in this story and I make no money on it either,

 **A Redhead in the White House**

 **Washington D.C** **White House late summer 2016**

A young blond man with brown eyes was driving a trolley through a luxuriously decorated corridor and approached a tall powerfully built man dressed in a dark green suit with a black tie and sunglasses. The man in the suit held up his hand as a signal for the blond man to stop.

"HOLD IT security checkpoint. Those who want to pass must go through inspection".

"OH Man it is the third time in 2 minutes" the blond complained,

"Sorry Ron" Brick Flagg looked embarrassed. "But the boss is very serious in her duties and I do not want to give her any reason to burn my ass literally." He thought of the last agent who angered the boss and who now had to repaint the entire building with its own toothbrush.

"Well then lift the cloth on your cart so that I can examine the content".

"It is only the president's dinner; I have served her like 50 times before".

"No matter orders are orders". If the president becomes poisoned, the boss will put the entire Secret Service at the North Pole naked".

The agent began investigating the extremely well-cooked food with a practiced glance and then took out a device that looked like a kind of scanner and brought it over the pots "no dangerous substances read" the agent said. You can go ahead as soon as you have undergone full body search, of with the trousers to begin with, it should be a habit by now" Brick grinned.

"Very funny"! The blonde man complained and began to take off his trousers.

Somewhat later at a heavily reinforced door. Ron pressed a multi-digit code and the door opens to a large oval-shaped office with a large desk in the middle on a chair sat a redheaded lady of around 30 years of age and was working with a few documents, she looked up at the noise and smiled slightly.

"I guess it will be a cold dinner again!" she said with a slightly amused tone

Ronald Dean Stoppable however was not amused by the situation.

"Madame President your dinner is ready" he said in a in a formal tone.

"Ron, you do not need to be so formal when we are alone" Kim with a slightly annoyed tone.

"I cannot understand how Shego could get the job as head of the Secret Service", 15 inspections since the kitchen, with scanners and body searches".

"What's next? Laser beams and death traps, it's like we're in Dr. Drakken's lair again", but there was at least no landmines in the ventilation system"

"By the way, how could she get the job?"

Kim blushed slightly and hid quickly Shego's latest plan for the security under her desk.

"Eh, she was the only one that was left to the end of the recruitment process" Kim tried insecure, "when the other candidates heard she applied for the job so they pulled out for health reasons all of them for some mysterious reason. "

"And she is very concerned about her duties."

"Concerned about her duties? She is like an overprotective mother at least, an overprotective mother with a green laser who fry those who come near her baby." Ron Said.

Kim blushed slightly, without Ron noticing it.

"Well, I can't stand all those controls all the time. You cannot even get anything done properly."

"It has gone too far if the chef cannot even serve the food warm anymore" Ron Said

Kim reached down in a desk drawer and pulled out a key card. "Then I have good news, Shego is perhaps the security manager but I'm sick of cold food and it has its advantages to be president. This card gives the holder the right to come and go as he wants and it is a federal offense to try to stop the holder of this key card" Kim said and handed over the card to Ron.

"Do not try to use it to access Bueno Nachos warehouse" Kim said it is only valid in the Federal and Government buildings".

Ron had a goofy smile.

"I and Rufus are already getting free meals there for the rest of my life; I got $ 99 million once. But it included something better later".

Kim just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway how could you get 95 percent of the votes in the election, you are popular, but it is ridiculously much even if the opponent was Bonnie Rockwaller"

Kim looked embarrassed,

"Oh, I did not really check what my campaign manager Dr. Drew Lipsky made with his Obey and vote campaign". I only knew that he had a large number of shampoo bottles to offer the voters of as a gift" Kim said quiet.

"You had Dr. Drakken as campaign leader" ?! Ron was shocked

"He is pardoned and honest now after all, and he was very cost effective with the campaign fund only used half" Kim tried to defend herself.

"Was not your campaign budget of $ 15 billion, and 100 times more than Rockwaller had?" Ron asked with a satisfied grin.

Kim looked sheepishly at him.

So if I understood correctly, Dr Drakken used 7.5 billion to hypnotize a few hundred million voters to vote for you?"

"Hey! The day Bonnie becomes president, it's the end of America as we know it, and she would probably make the White House to large discotheques and paint it brown to suit her hair"!

"And she wants to put a high penalty tax on fast food that could mean the end of Bueno Nacho!".

IF not, that argument worked nothing would work!

Rufus jumped out of Ron's pocket.

"Bonnie Blah"

Ron looked slightly worried by the thought of Bonnie in the chair in the Oval Office, then there appeared another picture of a more lightly dressed Bonnie he once saw in dressing rooms, he should not be in and blushed.

"We leave the subject", he suggested.

"How are your brothers, they work in the military now eh"?

Kimberly Ann Possible, President of the United States sighed with relief.

"Yes they are saving the state budget about 500 billion dollars per year with their inventions of mass destruction . I do not need to buy any new weapons for the military in a hurry. And the country enemies are so scared of the tweebs that we actually do not have any enemies left".

"Well, I must return to the kitchen now there is much that must be done before supper, and I hope it is easier to reach you next time". Ron Said

"The card should arrange it" said Kim.

"Goodbye then, hope not Shego has a response team that is waiting to jump on me as soon as I go through the door"

"Probably not" Kim Said while she typed on hidden control buttons to call back the 10-20 heavily armed security agents who were outside her office when she had visitors.

Ron left the office without being attacked while Kim wondered if Shego would come back from New York tonight. With the special clothes she would buy, they would try the light clothes in Kim bedroom.

If Ron found out why Shego was so overprotective, he would faint.


	2. Will Du in trouble

**Chapter 2**

 **Will Du in trouble**

At Global Justice headquarters in New York at 2:30 p.m. Agent Number 1 has been entered into service after several years of recovery from a meeting with Shego on her vacation, trying to arrest her when she was sunbathing on the beach was not his best track all the broken bones in the body, he could not count but now he was finally able to avenge.

Monitors has given the signal on Shego walking calmly in the streets and now he had ordered several teams to arrest her, if she resisted, they would have to use brute force but he did not care so much about it.

The other agents in the office had objections about arresting Shego, something about some federal nonsense; He did not care about their protests. With Shego in a deep medieval dungeon, Betty would have something to show for when it was time for the president to go through their applications for higher funds.

"All teams are in place". A nervous agent with more knowledge of the local situation reported

"Very good, I want her in an interrogation within 25 minutes" Will Said.

Meanwhile Shego walked out of a store with a bag in her hand and walked toward her black luxury car. "I hope this is enough", she thought before the sky crashed down on her.

" **Don't move** " shouted several agents in blue overalls and directed heavy weapons against her.

Shego was too shocked to act and just dropped the bag she was carrying; she was attacked by at least 20 agents and dragged into a dark van.

Half an hour later she sat handcuffed in a dark interrogation room when the door was opened and a satisfied Will Du entered.

"Finally I got you right where I want; hope you do not have any plans for the next few centuries". He said with a satisfied grin.

"I thought that it was possible to renovate Alcatraz or an old-fashioned hanging since your powers make the chair does not fit".

Shego did not reply, but only looked at her wristwatch that started flashing.

"Let me return the favor", she said.

Suddenly there was bangs and cries from the corridor and soon raided a heavily armed FBI team into the interrogation room.

Will Du found himself surrounded by five heavily armed angry agents which forced him against the wall and put handcuffs on him.

Shego got up from the table

"I do not know what you're doing with Will but the kidnapping of a federal secretary is a serious criminal offense, so I do not think it is I who will end up in federal prison".

"I'm actually secretary of Homeland Security and head of Secret Service because nobody in the organization were qualified enough for the job".

Will Du was stunned and understands nothing, "Dr. Drakken had taken over the world" was the only explanation but he had heard about a presidential election a few months ago. "So what was it that happened"?

Shego could not resist.

"Take him and the others to FBI Headquarters in Washington they are certainly bad guys who are planning something against federal agencies or even the president".

"I want to know what organization this is what their goals are and who is behind it. Extract information from them using whatever means necessary", Shego said with a grin

"But we are a global organization that fights" Will started.

An agent hit him in the stomach and he lost the air. "Shut up, you scum". "Please can a take care of him here" The agent said, "he is surely an enemy of the nation and must be treated as such".

Shego was tempted, but Kim would kick her in the butt, so she let it pass.

"No, I want everyone to Washington for questioning."

Global Justice Headquarters in Colorado 5:00 p.m. a novice found the director of the organization Betty passed out on the floor, beside her was a report from the New York office.

A few hours later arrived Shego significant delayed to the White House. She wondered if she would force the buffoon to serve her something to eat. She could never understand what Kim saw in him but the princess was like she was, Shego's actually surprised that that they are not married yet.

Shego went into the house and reached Kim's office much easier than Ron did.

Kim was standing at a window and greeted.

"Good evening Mrs. Lipsky, I waited for you for about two hours now".

Shego rolled her eyes!

"Please, I divorced him over a year ago and you know it" Shego Said

"Have you ever tried to have a romantic moment with someone while their dog watching? Karaoke Night three times a week and Dr. D snoring. It would make anyone crazy"!

"Well kids menu at a fancy restaurant with Ron when you are in upper teens are not funny" Kim said"

"Speaking of Ron how are you these days? You have been dating for over 10 years now. I thought you'd have married you for a long time ago."

Kim looked embarrassed.

"It was at a time something planned, but then Bonnie wanted to be president and there's nothing I can deny her more than that."

"And as the first female president so I do not know if Ron would fit as first lady or gentleman or whatever they call him. He is a great cook but not a diplomat, if I sent him to Russia to meet the government; we would have a world war"!

"So all the romance has to be put on ice at the moment" at least publicly, she thought.

"Enough of that now! Do you have our swimsuits that we should have on Monique's party"?

"Yes but I do not understand why I was invited" Shego said

"Well all the old school is invited and that includes Bonnie, so with a president and a senator at present you would place half the army around the beach. so we saw it as best that you could be there for yourself with only a handful of agents, Brick is invited anyway".

"What do you mean by half the army? You imply that I exaggerating safety", Shego pretended to be offended.

Kim saw through her and snorted.

"You let Ron go through 15 to 20 controls and the kitchen is 150 feet away! But it's over now"!

"But it is so much fun" Shego complained.

"does not matter, and it's not just that. The White House is now safer than Fort Knox with the third army outside. You exaggerate your obligations, not even Russia, China and the worlds combined armies could enter here with your new security preparations".

"Hey, I just do my job"

"And I appreciate it but we do not have to buy the Great Wall of China and move it to America to protect our borders".

"It was Dr. D idea" Shego said laughing

"Perhaps but one does not exaggerate their duties at all times I do not visit all the states 20 times a week and blocking the streets with a long convoy of security vehicles"!

"You exaggerated your campaign budget, $ 15 billion. No presidential candidate has had even a fraction of that sum".

"It is one of the advantages of having saved the world countless times; a number of billionaires mention me in their last will. My net worth is now about $ 45 billion but do not tell Ron please".

it went around in Shego's head, 45 billion dollars.

she said jokingly

" Is the job of first lady is still vacant"?

"Shego none of us are really attracted to women, and by the way, Drakken and Ron would become jealous". Kim countered with a faint smile.

"But now I have to work, come back in a few hours so we could try our bathing suits, and try to relax a little on security" Kim said.

Shego stood up and walked towards the door "Yes, yes, she said", and murmured, Can no one get to do their jobs properly nowadays?"

She thought. "If you only knew why I am so overprotective but you'd probably laugh, cry, or faint if I tried to tell you, **little sister** ".

Now she would go to the kitchen to force Ron to give her a luxury dinner, but before she could take a step outside the door, she was tackled by Kim's bodyguards, Kim had not pressed the buttons this time to make her point. Sad for the guards, but Shego was hungry and in no mood for more delays.

Meanwhile the FBI basement.

"Confess you scoundrel that you are conspiring against our proud country" said an agent while he knocked his hand in the prisoner's face.

"I'm not a traitor said Will for the countless time"

"This does not work, we must take into rougher methods"

"Electric methods then said the second agent grinning"

"Maybe later I thought more about driving up this nightstick where the sun never shines"


	3. Kitchen disaster

**Kitchen disaster**

Global Justice Headquarters Colorado late evening, Dr. Betty Director had gathered all her regional managers for a crisis meeting because of the incident in New York earlier that day.

"Now everyone has come so we can begin". Betty said. "As everyone knows, we had a serious incident with our office in New York when our first agent trying to arrest a senior member of the government and our entire department was arrested by FBI".

"How could Will Du be so terribly stupid he tried to arrest government officials in the open street?" the head of the Florida Department asked aloud.

Betty looked away while she replied, "Will has been in the care of our closed section in the Pacific the last 10 years, meeting Shego on her vacation was not so good for him. and he has never been the one to follow up what is happening in the world so the government official, he tried to arrest was **Shego Ann Go** which now handles almost all security services in the United States, and since 10 years is very closely related to the President".

the whole group gasped.

"Our application for more funds will come to nothing" someone said".

"That may be true, but what is more important than how we get our agents from the FBI hands. they do not even know us and believe that Will and his colleagues are criminals or terrorists." Betty said exhausted.

"The president knows us so she should be able to solve the problem" said the head of Alaska.

Dr. Director rolled her eyes.

"I doubt that Shego briefed Kim on the situation and has not been made public  
I do not want to make global justice ridiculous in her eyes".

"the only way to resolve the situation is to negotiate with Shego; she is the only one who has the power to influence the FBI to release our people"

"but how are we supposed to negotiate with her? She hates the Global Justice  
and leases WEE as consultants since your brother reorganized his business to a security company with operations similar to Teams Impossible did before". Head of Texas asked.

This was a sensitive issue for Betty, as she stared at him she said with an angry voice.

"It does not matter, but you can get the mission to fly to Washington  
and settle the situation if you want to keep your job. but use ordinary passenger flights because General Steve Barkin have orders to shoot down any unidentified aircraft coming within 100 miles of the White House."

Head of Texas gulped, knowing he would get the world's worst challenge ahead even if he could come alive to Shegos office.

Meanwhile the Possible family house, Dr. Ann Possible sat on the couch next to her husband James and discussed something that has been a sensitive subject to them for over 30 years.

"It happened so suddenly in college but I regret it still" Ann said tearfully. "Adopt away our little girl was the biggest mistake we ever made"

"We had no choice; the stress for you to take care of her while you had 20 exams in medicine gave you a heart attack. and we had no economy to raise a child right then" James said without convincing even himself. and Ann knew it.

"Our little black-haired children are gone and we have never managed to find her" sobbed Ann. "not even our other children know that they have a sister and Kim who always wanted one".

"We can try again, we know that she was sent to Go City and there must be some records that we have missed to search through, now with the Internet it is easier than ever and we have not tried in 20 years". James said.

"Okay we go to Go City one last time, and if it fails we speak with Kim  
Maybe she can succeed where we have failed, with all her resources"

James had feared what Kim would do with them if and when she was told she had a sister for 20 years but could only nod.

Late evening in the White House

Kim Possible president of the United States tiptoed lightly dressed by a hidden corridor towards the kitchen.

I wonder if I can have some fun with Ron tonight she thought.

She opened the door and looked into the kitchen, it was completely empty. She went through the kitchen to Ron's room and looked in, sitting in an armchair with a game controller in hand where Ron in the middle of a game tournament against Rufus.

Kim sighed deeply; there was nothing that would draw him from it even if she went into the room in just her socks he would not notice her.

She went back into the kitchen and wondered if she would try to cook something, it was almost 10 years ago she had been banned from all the kitchens in Colorado but this was her own, right.

A smoothie would be good, she thought, and went to a blender and started putting in all sorts of berries and fruits, and then she started the blender.

1 minute later a panicked Kim ran back to her office. Kim using a blender could only end in one way, **disaster** with crushed fruits and berries, everywhere in the kitchen.

Ron had heard the noise and went to investigate; the scream could be heard all the way to Congress, **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Sorry Ron thought Kim while she hid under her desk.

Shego sat at a desk in her office and checked email when a machine started beeping, this was a machine that was linked to Kim's feelings and would warn if something was not right. Now it stood on panic and Shego reacted immediately by pressing the button for total defense.

Immediately it fell down thick steel doors for all corridors and Kim's bodyguards stormed toward her office only to find that it was empty, no one looked under the desk. a very nervous agent ran to report to Shego that the president was missing.

Barely avoiding a plasma ball, fled the agent out of the office with Shego behind, but all the almost desperate Shego thought about was to get to the Oval Office as quickly as possible. Agents fell like ninepins when she ran past them and reached the office, Kim sat on a chair dressed in a bra and panties and was covered in sludge from head to toe.

Shego could only ask, "what the heck happened?"

"Ron's blender went crazy".

Shego with a clear picture fell to the floor in laughter.

Meanwhile Ron sat with his head in his hands, "how could I be so imprudent that I left a blender still on the table and not locked up in the safe Shego gave me facing the possibility that Kim would try anything ,it will take all night to clean up here and I cannot force Kim to do it". He complained to Rufus.

"Kim kitchen dangerous" squeaked Rufus.

FBI headquarters near midnight.

Will Du were in a poor condition after a rough interrogation, a nightstick driven into a sensitive place did not make things better.

The head of the FBI with more information on the situation from Shego came into the room with a document.

"okay! Your scoundrel, you have two choices: either you will be charged with kidnapping by federal officials or you sign this document"

 **I Will Du hereby promise to immediately resign from Global Justice due to the total lack of ability and work as a janitor in the White House for the next 10 years.**

 **with a salary of $ 10 per hour with a deduction of 9.5 dollars for food and lodging.**

 **Shego should have the right to order exactly what she wants when she wants and the job should be carried out immediately or she has the right to throw her plasma at him.**

 **Sign here**

Will Du passed out immediately after reading the paper.

In the Pentagon General Steve Barkin is preparing one of his attempts to seduce Shego. Ever since he and she met at Middleton High School he has been in love with her but so far, his efforts have not gone well. His heart was about to break when she married Dr. Drakken, and later when he met him, Drakken got a few extra scars, when Shego divorced Dr. Drakken he was in a better mood again, and this time he would not give up until Shego was Mrs. Barkin. Or at least went on a couple of dates with him without Kim or Ron.

Wade Load director of the White House data center sat at his screens and watched as Ron cleaned up the kitchen with a surveillance camera, I might manufacture a cleaning robot, he thought to himself.

Ann and James were driving at full speed to Go City to be there when the city archives opened.

"We must succeed this time I cannot stand not knowing what happened to my little daughter anymore" Ann said, she has the same green eyes as Kim and should look like Kim's former enemy and current friend Shego we have had in the house several times"!


	4. Never take anything for granted

After having broken every traffic law from Colorado to the coast, so finally dr Ann and James Possible reached Go City early in the morning. Half the country's traffic police had tried to stop them but the twin's inventions made so that they only saw dust of the road, much less the registration number of the car.

"Okay we are here now, they open the archive in about an hour" James said while he tried to find a parking space, Ann had fallen asleep and did not hear him.

She dreamed of a black-haired girl with green eyes , who looked strangely familiar, as if she had met her several times before, She was wearing a green dress with a flower in her hair and looked to be about 10 years old.

"Hey mom" said the girl cheerfully.

Ann just wanted to run up and hug the girl for all she was worth but just then James shook her awake, the gaze she gave him was able to freeze Shegos plasma to ice.

One hour later in front of the reception desk the old receptionist recognized them despite it had been nearly 20 years since last.

"Mr. and Mrs. Possible, I wonder if I'd see you here again during my remaining service period of employment, I'm guessing that you have decided on a last attempt to find your missing daughter."

"Yes, we have to try, and if not possible, then we turn to our second daughter with all her resources." Ann said.

"Your little red-headed daughter who always wanted to have a sister and is now the most powerful person in the world, she would not get upset if you tell her that she had one for almost 30 years?"

"She will send us to a black hole as I always threatened her boyfriends with" James was shivering in fear.

"Well let's see whether modern technology can do what you failed with previous, all data should be here in the system,"

 **Sheila, Kimberly, Ann Possible**

 **Born 19 May 1982 in Middleton Colorado**

 **Was adopted September 25, 1982 to Go City**

 **System failure classified information**

"What now then"? The receptionist said.

"I'm terribly sorry but it seems that your daughter has a protected identity, and there is nothing more I can do, that's probably why you have failed before. Now it is probably only your second daughter who can take this further."

"We are doomed" complained James.

Ann just sat in a chair and wept with disappointment

"Wait, all may not be lost, Kim's friend Shego are from Go City and holds a senior position in Kim's management, she ought to be able to help us dig a little, and we may be able to survive by presenting a sister to Kim when we talk about everything". James said with relief and wiped his forehead.

Meanwhile in the White House

Shego sat at her desk and planned security for the beach party in Hawaii.

 **350 F-16 escorts for Air Force One check**

 **35000 Marines around the beach check**

 **5 aircraft carriers and 7 destroyers off the coast possibly 2 battleships, check**

 **75 anti-aircraft missiles check**

 **500 tanks check**

 **2500 secret service agents check**

 **Shego check**

 **10 nuclear warheads on full alert check**

She was interrupted by a knock on the door, an agent stood outside,

"Excuse me sir, but Will Du have arrived now and I wonder what I should do with him".

"Send him to me" said Shego with a grin.

Will Du came in dragging a heavy ball attached to his ankle after him.

"Now listen carefully you dork, because the Senate and the Congress has voted to extend the mandate period to 10 years you are now my personal servant during the period you signed a legal agreement, the only two rules that exist is that you obey me in everything and keep you as far away from the president as possible, or else".

Will just looked unhappy at the ground and said nothing.

"You can start by cleaning up the kitchen when Ron has not succeeded in it yet, and He will also cook lunch. You will not need that ball and chain if you take care of the job and I need not fry you alive".

"Now you can start".

Will came slowly out of the well-appointed office and dragged himself to the kitchen, all the time he was pleading about to bring him out of this nightmare, as he approached the kitchen he heard Ron's voice in a furious tone.

" **How can you be so crazy that you bring with you peanuts, you know she has a severe allergy to it"**

Ron chased off a large adult agent with a guilty face out of the kitchen.

Will Du got a brilliant idea, it was clear that Shego had somehow forced the amateur to take on the role of president while it was Shego who ruled everything, it was totally impossible that the ridiculous teen hero Kim Possible would knowingly take part in a plot to take over the United States and probably then conquer the world, He had seen Shegos list of military material and it was probably a planned invasion of Canada or something.

But now he had a brilliant opportunity, Shego is allergic to peanuts, if he can get her peanuts unknowingly, she would be forced to seek medical treatment. And then he could rescue the President from her, Kim Possible's gratitude would certainly give the Global Justice higher funds and he himself would receive the medal of honor which he always thought he deserved. The amateur would probably do a better job as politicians and let the professionals handle the rest when it comes to saving the world from threats. He would also request WEE were declared prohibited and must lay down the organization immediately.

He went into the kitchen and found the bag of peanuts, and saw a finished wagon with food, "it must be Shego lunch", he said to himself.

He added some peanuts in each dish and then hid behind a bench when Ron came back.

"Okay time to serve lunch to Kim, lucky that I managed to stop that idiot from opening the bag containing peanuts, Kim's highly dangerous allergic to it", he said to Rufus who slept on a bench and could not hear what he said, or his sense of smell may have stopped the disaster, because Will Du Fainted.

Ron drove the cart towards the Oval Office without being stopped for inspection when it was really needed, and came into the office,

Kim had decided to ignore yesterday's incident, when she knew that Ron was just as resentful as a playful kitten.

"Hi Ron! no delivery problems today?"

Ron had decided not to mention anything about a blender which should be sent to the FBI lab for forensic analysis as examples of Weapons of Mass Destruction was left behind Kim Possible experience as a chef. He could not upset Kim who was the one who signed his pretty generous paycheck, Furthermore, It was some benefits with the job, it seemed like it could have happened last night if he had been a little more attentive and not only play games. Shego had left a comment on how Kim dressed that night.

"No it's actually possible to serve the food hot today; it was only a small incident with a hungry agent who had the ingredients he should not have in the kitchen".

"Speaking of hot, come to my bedroom tonight", she whispered something in his ear who made his cheeks as red as her hair, she just giggles at his expression while he walked backwards out of the office.

She lifted the lid and took out the contents and began to eat, soon she starts to feel strange in her throat and it becomes harder to breathe. She panic and flies up out of the chair stumbles on the carpet and collapses on the floor almost beaten unconscious, the symptoms getting worse.

 **10 nuclear submarines check**

Shego sat still and went through the lists for Monique's beach party when the phone rang.

"If it's Steve Barkin again and I'll go on a date with him a barbecue party with him as barbecue steak" she muttered to herself

"Hello" she said in an angry tone.

"Hello Shego, this is Ann Possible, We have a small problem that we do not want that Kim should know anything about yet, and we have no one else to turn to than you who are near her.

"What problem?" asked Shego in a completely different tone.

"For over 30 years ago so were James and I forced to adopt away our little daughter when we went to the University of Go City, this is a decision we have always regretted and over 30 years we have tried to find this little girl, but we cannot get ahead, the girl has a protected identity and we are now wondering if you could do something, you are responsible for all security in the country and must have much greater capabilities than we are to succeed in persuading the authorities concerned".

Shego had been sitting in a cold sweat throughout the call. What I do now, she thought, I cannot just tell her it's me she is looking for the wanted woman who kicked her own sister's butt for years. She replied that she would look into it, when all of the alarms in the office went on.

"Crap, what's now then"? She looked at the monitor to Kim's heart rate and saw it was irregular and her breathing critically low.

Pure panic ran through her veins and the office door turned to ash by the most powerful plasma attack ever, world record holder in the 100 meters would not have a chance to keep up with her on her way to the Oval Office, She jerked up the reinforced steel door off the hinges. She found Kim unconscious on the floor and with a low breathing, she recognized the symptoms from previous and pressed immediately a panic button for Anaphylaxis and a well-supplied health care team was on site within 1 minute.

"She must immediately to a hospital the doctor said, her condition is very serious".

"Five more minutes and she would have been beyond help"

Shego watched preoccupied when they drove her out on a stretcher after giving her an adrenaline syringe.

Then she went to the kitchen to kill Ron for being so stupid that he put peanuts in the food, she found no Ron in the kitchen, but Will Du just awakened still with the peanut bag in his hand. if looks could kill Shegos gaze would destroy the universe. Will Du were soon unconscious again after Shego mimicked Rapunzel in Tangled and hit a frying pan in his head.

later on a military cargo plane on its way to a base in Cuba previously kept prisoners, but stopped after orders from Kim, Now opened again of a very angry Shego and intended for a single prisoner.

Will Du hung with arms in chains and under him were some of Dr. Drakken's old henchmen the most brutal of course. one of them said.

"After your latest mistakes so the manager has changed in my employment contract to be a real pain to you at a distant military base for the next 10 years. and the same applies to the others. I think we'll start to try this whip, 50 to a hundred lashes as the start".

Meanwhile Shego sat at Kim's bedside after having chased Ron out of the room.

"Kim you little rascal, nobody has frightened me so since my stepbrothers read my diary".

She believed Kim was sleeping, she did not,

"Shego are you adopted"? She asked surprised.

Shego had feared that question and pretend not to hear, "Oh, I have lots to do", she said and slipped out of the room.

She could hear Kim shouting " **Shego"**

"Okay now I'm really rock bottom what am I doing now, admit, lie, or marry Steve and move to Australia.


	5. Chapter 5 Even bad days ends

Chapter 5 Even bad days ends

After the phone call with Shego Ann was very thoughtful, after having raised 3 children, so she had learned in their tone of voice when they had something to hide, or when something was wrong. And Shego sounded very nervous after her request, and Shego is never nervous except for the family reunion with her brothers, once she had tried to persuade Kim to use the Go Tower nuclear weapon target knowing that their superpowers do so they do not hurt themselves but it might put an end to their stupid team. Unfortunately for her, Kim Possible president of the United States was not accommodating in question.

Shego was from Go City and Ann was sure that she knew more than she gave the impression of, her excuses do not fool a mother who had three teenagers. She looked at the wall where there was a photo of Kim and Shego and was struck by how similar the color of their eyes was, almost the same color as their lost baby and Shego's hair is black as their daughter. And that Shego was 34 years old same as their daughter would have been, could they have been classmates once?

Meanwhile Shego sat in her office and banged her head against the desk.

"What should I do what should I do? Kim. Her parents, peanuts, beach parties and the idiot Will Du, all problems at once, it's too much".

The door to her office was gone, so all agents in the hallway could hear her complain but pretend that they were invisible and not noticed anything, if they wanted to keep their Christmas.

Her phone rang and she recognized the number immediately.

"Hey Hana! You are calling not to mention that you came too late this time, Shego said in a very tired voice".

She already knew that another disaster would hit her; the twins were one real brats and Hana, an 11 year old super ninja who have already finished college was the only one who could handle them a babysitter who received $ 1,000 a week for the inconvenience.

"I'm sorry but Ray and Finn really messed up during the half hour they had after school the bus was late, or I could stopped them earlier".

"What have they done this time?

"They have constructed lightsabers and had a duel all over the house, their names were after all the same as the characters in the new Star Wars Series so that's where they got the inspiration. You probably need to buy new living room furniture and antique chandelier in pieces but the worst is that the garage has burned to the ground".

That what happens when a mad scientist and a mercenary with superpowers have children, Shego thought to herself.

Lucky she locked up her beloved armchair, which survived all Dr. D failures in a private bank vault.

"Okay so how much will this damage cost me"? Remind these thugs that I am a hard working mother of two, with two jobs, working her asses off for the economy to maintain a sustainable level without being ruined by her own flesh and blood.

 **Shego's monthly budget.**

 **Income 55000 dollars per month**

 **Dividends 15 million dollars a year**

 **Bank account 250 million dollars.**

 **Expenditure**

 **Food 400 dollars**

 **Residence 3500 dollars**

 **Telephone and Internet 500 dollars**

 **Insurance 1500 000 dollars**

 **Hygiene 15 000 dollars**

 **Car 2500 dollars**

 **Vacation 2500 000 dollars annual**

 **Bills 7000 dollars**

 **Clothing 350 000 dollars**

 **Other**

 **Disasters five million of dollars a year at least!**

 **Allowance, abolished for years, but of course! Drew gives them $ 250 each week for candy.**

"Tell my little angels that there will be no more Star Wars for them this decade, and that they should write, I promise never to destroy the house again, 1,000 times and when they're done, they do it again. And that the funniest things they see or read in the coming year, the telephone book and homework and they'll have glue together the crystal chandelier with Dr. D's special glue. When I return home, then both should be in their beds, or it becomes worse and eat all the ice cream in the freezer for you".

she ended the call. and banging her head on the table a few times more.

Monique Load, Executive director of the Club Banana held on with planning the transport to the beach party for all guests, Kim, Shego, Ron and Brick would use Air Force One, and although Kim managed to get Shego to ease security by 95 percent, or the US would run out of troops. Then they will be forced to rent helicopters get to the beach past the giant army. And it would be very expensive

Thankfully, Kim had provided her with Shego's credit card that she lost some days ago as Shego would have to pay a reprimand for her exaggerated security.

In Cuba, Will Du was in a state of total despair, almost killed the president, Shego is still in control, and the gruesome pain that awaits him.

One of the henchmen said

"If you do not like it here, you can travel whenever you want".

And pointed to a giant catapult which stood against the sea.

"But it will be a long swim back to the East Coast, if you prefer to stay, we will try the rack or do you prefer a meal served by the cafe lady from Middleton High School"?

Ann stood still and studied the photo on the wall while she thought about how she would press Shego for information. It was then she saw the glint of a small birthmark next to Shegos left eye nearly hidden by black hair identical to that a little girl had 34 years ago and received her second heart attack in her life. However, no serious but a more emotive attack.

" **Jaammeees!"**

Could be heard all the way to Japan where the new Japanese ambassador to the United States Yori preparing for her journey. With a scheduled meeting with the president and her delicious blonde chef, blonde chef, unfortunately, he's likely occupied, but she could always try.

Kim was still in hospital with the 1st Armored Division outside and wondering about the strange answer given to her by Shego, was Shego adopted, she did not know much about Shegos family except that they were the ones who founded the Go City in 1745, and that her father was a financier and her mother Architect which raises a big question about how her brothers could have their great intellect, or not. Then it seems likely that her brothers at least some were adopted, but it does not make sense to Shego ran out of the room if they were adopted, she would rather have admitted immediately that she was not biologically related to Hego.

Wade Load would have a tough day tomorrow to look for information for her.

Ron was in the kitchen and could not comprehend how it could be peanuts in the lunch, the agent never opens the bag, and why was it a big dent in his frying pan. Now he would at least scan all the dishes carefully in future. He's actually surprised why not Shego have killed him before he could explain his innocence. Kim would come back tomorrow, and then it was safest for all that everything is working again, the kitchen and the Oval Office have cleaned up of any traces of peanuts. And that Congress is doing, so that it is a federal crime to have peanuts within 500 meters of an allergic President.

James Possible heard his wife scream and ran toward her voice; the last thing he remembered of the event is when he stumbles on the stairs and turns himself unconscious for a while, Ann is herself fainted on a couch in the living room and cannot help him. at the same time then a pair of twins about 25 years old walk through the front door.

we left a rocket home the last time we were here? asked one when he finds his father beaten unconscious on the floor, Two hours later, they sat all four in a car heading towards Washington, Ann was the only one who knew what their errand was but the other did not dare argue with her and James was still slightly confused by the blast, he got into the head and thought they were going to Kim's graduation even if it took place more than 10 years earlier.

Just when Shego did not think the day could get any worse, a rather nervous agent entered through the doorway.

"Excuse me Sir. But General Steve Barkin has asked for a meeting with you immediately". Shego thought she should have accepted Will Dus offer of a noose in New York yesterday, to swing sounded much nicer than this day had been.

She closed the door, she took from the agents' locker rooms, and went to a drawer, opened it and took out a gun She put in a loaded magazine held the gun into her mouth and pulled the trigger.

Red liquid quickly fills her mouth


	6. Air Force One disasters

"Yummy! Strawberry and raspberry juice, my favorite. It is the only thing that can calm me down a day like this". Shego said to herself.

Having a custom-built water pistol to drink juice is probably excessive for most but someone with Shego's reputation could not afford to hide a juice bottle in the desk drawer a bottle of wine, or whiskey, maybe, but everything else would do so her reputation as a tough woman flushed down the toilet. But no one would raise an eyebrow that she had a gun in the drawer and no one would dare to explore her private belongings closer.

And now she would deal with Steve Barkin once and for all, she wondered if she would use her immunity against prosecution and bring a real gun but decided to third-degree burns was enough for this time. Then she went out with an annoyed expression to end it all. When she came a little closer she heard Steve yell at someone in a Smartphone.

" **Idiots, how could you be so stupid, dumb assholes?" Fire on Air Force One when they come in for landing,**

"But sir! They did not respond to calls or followed instructions for landing."

 **! Fools! Air Force One is equipped with special radio and also a special transmit signal for security reasons and to get preferential access to the air base now you have damaged a multi-billion dollar airplane the week before the president going to Hawaii"!**

Shego decided to turn around and run to her car to get to the new air base outside Washington to see for myself what had happened and strangle those responsible. Her black $ 500 000 supercar quickly drove 200 miles per hour to the air base and drove through the gates by the security check.

"It was Shego again", the guards said to each other and called the base's headquarters for disaster alert.

Shego drove at the runway against Air Force One that had several emergency vehicles that bombard a burning wing with water, Shego brakes and starts banging her head against the steering wheel in despair.

"Why me?" she wailed while she saw a jeep with the military base higher officers approached, except Steve Barkin was left in the White House. several of these officers were planning their wills or try to find ways to blame each other and all wish it was Kim who was sitting in the black car and Shego was in the hospital then they would have had a much greater chance of surviving the day Kim has immunity from prosecution as Shego but is not as willing to use that.

Shego step out of the car, too tired to plan mass murder and looked at the very nervous officers who did not know how to take her facial expressions. She did not look furious just tired and a little sad, that worries them even more.

"Hello ma'am," 'said Colonel Monty Fiske which in recent years has decided that a new career was probably a good choice after an incident in Japan with a statue of himself.

"Can you explain why the most expensive aircraft in the United States is in flames when every radar system is set up to identify this aircraft?"

"It was an unfortunate failure in communication with the aircraft Sir".

" **you are a failure"** screamed Shego and began throwing plasma balls after them as they ran for cover behind the Jeep with Monty in the lead.

" **came back here, I have a rope in the car and I'll hang you in the feet and dips all of you in boiling waste oil with a pinch of salt. and then I serve you to the privates as dinner".**

they tried in vain to calm her while the jeep was destroyed. a pair of tanks drove up to the officers to protect them with the armor they had and it was needed, Shego was furious and just wanted to hurt one or a few for the bad day she had. they were rescued by her phone rang. It was Ron who was wondering what dinner she would have, when Kim was still in hospital and would eat there. Ron may have mystical monkey power but Shego was still someone he wants to stay on good terms with, so to keep her with good food was a cheap way to avoid burns for more than one person. a satisfied Shego will not hurt you directly.

Meanwhile in Cuba.

Will Du sat at a table and tried to finish a meal from the cafeteria lady He had thought he made the best choice between this and the rack but now he was not so sure anymore.

"Hurry up; we still have the 5000 meters race with spike shoes with spikes facing inwards to do today. Or running on hot coals barefoot about 500 meters Simply choose and be happy that Shego did not put you on a one way ticket to the crater of an active volcano or something".

After a joyride across the country so finally reached Ann and James to the capital, they drove past a private hospital, Kim owns, and were surprised that there were about 300-500 tanks in the parking lot and the roads around the building, it could only mean that Kim was in the building and Ann and James became very worried as parents gets when their daughter is in a hospital for unknown reasons, no tank could stop their car and soon they were all in front of the entrance where several navy seal units was on guard and half the secret service. Fortunately, they were recognized as relatives of Kim or they would have had more holes than one net. All four were let in at the hospital and transferred to Kim's Manor like medical unit, not her idea, but she's 45 billion so her staff was behind, Shego as example.

Kim had not expected them and asked.

"Hi mom. I did not expect you to come to visit, how could you know that I suffered an allergic reaction"?

"We did not know. We came for a different reason but saw that this building was besieged by an army".

"Yes Shego exaggerating security around me but what can you do, you fight against bad guys half your life, and is now surrounded by security guards as a fragile Ming vase". I have to wear a watch with tracking devices, and there are tracking devices in all of my clothes and I also have chips implanted sigh".

"By the way, why you drove 1000 miles to get here? A matter that was not enough with one phone call, it has not happened something serious"? Kim asked with increasing concern.

James began cautiously to sneak towards the door when Ann began to explain, three cries from Kim and her brothers shattered every window in the building.

" **What!?"**

James had not come so far since all the doors of the hospital have automatically gone into security mode and several security guards ran back and forth to look for intruders who did not exist.

Soon they were all five in Kim's private limousine, Sick or not Kim had when she understood the situation was taking it better than James had expected, they were not going to a black hole yet but Kim had dragged him and Ann in their ears out to the car The twins survived because they were surprised but not near as angry like she was.

"To the White House" growled Kim. The escort was not ready but the drivers looked at her eyes, to argue was not a good idea, Shego would beat them later, but Kim was sitting in the car now and was in murderous mood. With knowledge of 16 styles of Kung Fu, she was no one you should annoy.

Shego was still on the base and throws plasma on all the officers that she could get hold of, or kicked them in the butt when she receives an emergency alarm from Wade Load, the only one who knows her full identity and that she forced to keep it a secret because of embarrassing reasons for her and their parents. Like how Kim would react or Ann and James, their daughters had tried to murder each other for 4 years. Electrical tower, for example, was still a sensitive topic, but she had actually asked for it.

She saw Kim's Limousine coming towards her at high speed slow down and Kim quickly opened the door and ran towards her with a strange look.

I'm dead! Was all she was thinking.

In Senator Rockwallers residence

Bonnie walked back and forth and sulked, "I need to find a way to cause a political scandal for Kim so that she is forced to resign. 95 percent of the votes, how could she get it and the others 5 percent were blank votes".

"My spy in the White House must find something soon, and then you get back Kim".

Shego discovered that she was still alive but was crushed between the five people who hugged her for all they could, Hego would not stand a chance.


	7. Will Du strikes again

Five hours later, Shego was still stuck in a stranglehold five very intimate people none of them said a word in all this time. Shego could not say anything because she could hardly breathe and wonder if this was how she would die, crushed between her own actual family. She thought her ribs were crushed at least 20 places and feared that the twins could manufacture weapons of mass destruction with their heritage.

She finally got a way out of this death trap, during the incident with Aviarius when she had for a while her brother's powers; she later noticed that she still had a little bit left which could not be used long or often, but now could be a good opportunity to survive.

She used Megos power and shrunk to the size of a mouse and quickly ran away from there without any of the others noticed that she disappeared.

She made it to her car after having punctured the tires on Kim's; she needs time to think or flee or whatever. Perhaps the planned colonization of Mars would suit.

The next day In Cuba. Will Du had been given the option to clean up the minefield outside the base or have a swimming competition with a bull shark with adrenaline injection. Now he was in the middle of the field without protective equipment and quite badly damaged, Shego did not want that he would be blown up in the air the first week so the mines were not so strong. The guards sat and sunbathed and had no attention to him and then he saw his chance.

With all his skill as he made his way to the edge of the minefield, which means he detonated around 150 mines and literally flew off the ground and landed on a cactus. But it helped him to escape when the pain was such extreme that he ran like a madman right into the woods and down in a swamp.

Much later when he recovered and thought through the situation carefully he realized that there was only one thing to do to save the world, he must make his way back to the US and somehow separate the president from Shego. In other words he must abduct Kim. The most protected head of government in history and he knew he could not do it alone. He could try to reach the loyal troops who could fight with Shegos forces around the capital, under the command of Steve Barkin. But it could lead to thousands of deaths and Shego would have time to remove Kim from the White House. So he must hire mercenaries and the best there is, at the same time as he needs to lure away the giant army Shego has in Washington. Luckily all Global Justice reserve funds are hidden in Cuba 2.5 billion in cash that he must use to save the world but it is just details, and the government will compensate Global Justice at least ten times as much later.

"Just you wait Shego. Soon I'll avenge all you caused me, hanging, and drawing and quartered is too gently for you."

Wait was the last Shego was going to do when she quickly drove away from the base, to the officers' relief, when they had taken shelter in the underground bunker that was who could resist nuclear weapons but probably not a furious Shego. Colonel Monty Fishing said to himself after the worst was over.

"I have to seriously apply for a transfer to Alaska".

Shego's mobile phone rang and made her to lose focus on where she drove and she lost control crashed into a fence, rolled over the fence and flipped violently until the vehicle stopped upside down completely demolished. Shego really dizzy but intact still had the phone in her hand.

"Hello this is your insurance company who is calling because your car insurance went out yesterday and it is not automatically renewed without the customer's consent. And because there were data errors in this week we could not contact you before. Shego started laughing hysterically and looked around and noticed that the car had ended up in her own office in the White House and some tanks directed gun turrets against her outside. And Ron stood in the door with a serving plate in his hands.

"Here is the supper sir" he said in a normal tone of voice, accustomed to strange events at this time and wise enough not to ask why the most dangerous person he knew was in a demolished car 150 meters from the nearest road laughing.

Will Du have rented a large truck that he was about to load full of cash to then take to the coast where a boat would take him to Florida where he would recruit an army of henchmen from Hench Co Industries to stir up chaos in Florida and draw attention Shegos attention while he and a special team will get into the white house and kidnap Kim it should not be a problem for an elite agent like himself. He knew he could not take the help of a Betty if something should go wrong, Global Justice would then be obliterated and there would be no one left to resist Shego and war and terror would be a matter of fact.

An agent ran to Dr. Director's office and reported.

"Sir when we looked at the camera recordings in our secret vault in Cuba we saw that it is completely empty $ 2.5 billion is gone". Betty fainted for the second time in a few days and her life. And the Head of Department in Texas was nearly fainting when the plane would land in Washington right after some Japanese ambassador who was wondering how she would seduce a certain blonde chef.

General Steve Barkin no longer had the time to try to persuade Shego for a date and was heading back to base when he saw a black limousine driving at full speed past him and recognized it immediately, the president without escort meant that Shego would murder people and maybe him too so for this own and others' sake he ordered his driver to turn the jeep and try to catch up to her while he phoned the emergency alarm to the White House and the army. Kim soon discovered that her car was followed by an army jeep that belonged to General Barkin and thought I do not have time for this now, and increased the speed drastically. Soon it was another car that crashed into the White House but because of the heavy armor it was not the car that took damage. But a few empty 70 ton tanks overturned when Kim collided with them.

Shego was on her way home to hide in the closet without caring about the noise she heard from the White House, it was probably only Kim who overturned the place in search of her she reached her house, or what was left of it went down to the basement opened the closet and went in sat down and beginning to weep uncontrollably for the first time in over 10 years.

Two hours later opened the closet door and there stood Kim alone and said. "You and I have a lot to discuss but first". Shego was crushed once again.


End file.
